


Playing Footsie can hurt

by VareTrash



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Cranky Blueberry, M/M, Waiting for supplies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VareTrash/pseuds/VareTrash
Summary: This was originally a silly idea I had for the boys to pass time. There's a prequel I need to finish but this *should* be short enough to get through fairly quick.TW for violence and arousalInspiration for:Chapters one and two, Oomph! - Zwei schritte vorChapter three, Oomph! - Die Geister die ich rief





	1. Feeling rejected

Yondu smooshed his face to the ship's front screen, scanning every which way whilst rubbing his cheeks and nose against the glass like an abnoxious kid, blowing the occasional raspberry as he shuffled from side to side.

Kraglin watched from the corner of his eye as he sat preening his new leathers, a mix of bewilderment and dumbfounded amazement at the brash display.  
They had only ventured off for a few drinks whilst the rest of the crew headed out for supplies (namely Beasties and booze), surely Yondu wasn't drunk already?

Unfortunately, the establishment they'd visited had neither strong beverages or gambling permits so Kraglin was forced to try and broker a peace whist Yondu stood atop the bar, guns wielded, screaming about watered down shite and pussies.  
The exit was awkward, Kraglin tried to make a run for it whilst Yondu kept making to turn back, only finally lured away by the reminder of fodderbeast scrumpy the crew would return with. He still insisted on sulking and scowling the whole way back to the ship, fists clenched firmly around his weapons.

Kraglin was still unaccustomed to Yondu's temper and he'd heard many tales of the captain leaping in to murderous rampages. He counted himself fortunate to be witness to childish shenanigans instead.

Since their first meeting he'd only become more of a mystery in Kraglin's mind.  
When he became part of the crew he expected to be treated like one of them at least, or even finally get closure for the night they fooled around that first encounter (before the 'almost getting his throat cut out' part). Instead he'd gotten nothing, the crew scarcely talked to him outside of answering questions and relaying orders. He'd been given no official role or tasks and the only time Yondu aknowledged him was to fire a barrage of random questions, accompanied by sharp nailed pokes, before storming off to another room alone, presumably to brood or get drunk, maybe even both.

He felt perplexed, at this point he may as well have been a piece of furniture. Their first meeting he'd seen an inferno brewing under the surface, hot, raging fire staring deep into his eyes. Since, he'd hardly registered so much as an ember. Yondu's face had grown hardened and cold once again as the playfulness towards him had vanished.

Kraglin wiggled to get comfortable in his seat, he'd picked a small alcove at the rear of the cockpit to keep a low profile. He'd been sure his panic at the bar hadn't impressed well, and whilst he wasn't usually one to flee from a fight, a small bar in a quaint, small trading town seemed hardly the place for all out warfare, as Yondu had tried to initiate.

He felt a stone wedged between two toes and fidgeted to try and dislodge it. It didn't budge. He quietly lifted his foot, leaning forward to remove his boot, proceeding to shake it to get rid of any other hitchhikers it may have been habouring, the other hand brushing the stone and debris from his toes.

He startled to a jump as he sat up. Yondu was suddeny perched, leaning over the seat in front, pressing in closer. His eyes locked on Kraglin's like a predator fixated upon it's prey, breath so shallow Kraglin could barely tell if he was breathing at all. A pointed smile grew from the corners of Yondu's mouth, stretching across his face as his tongue slipped forward for him to bite at the tip.


	2. Is this flirting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Awkward space dorks, because the blueberry doesn't know how to genuinely flirt.

Kraglin swallowed hard, but remained frozen in place.

"... Chu doing?," Yondu whispered, slow and curious, holding the stare.

Kraglin dropped his boot and stuttered, "i-i had a s-stone, cap'n."

The gaze hung for a few moments longer before the front broke, Yondu looked down at Kraglin's foot. Kraglin felt flushed. The fur thinned and patched around the base and digits, skin coarse from wear, and to his embarassment, his claws were beginning to curl over and split. He sorely wished the first body part Yondu inspected since back on Teaghelm wasn't a hecking foot, but here he was, hardly having had a second look, his foot now the object of attention. Floor swallow me now, he thought.

"Bet mine are bigger!" came a comment fom the silence.

Kraglin snapped back to the moment, Yondu continued to look down, motionless.

"Er, possibly sir" Kraglin replied, puzzled.

"Get the other one off and stand up here" came an order. Kraglin paused. He had to be kidding?

Yondu jumped from the chair and kicked off his own boots, sending them flying across the confine. He wriggled his toes and bounced lightly on the balls of his feet as if warming up for a fight, a smirk growing to an all out grin turned up to one side.

Kraglin nervously stood to face him, shaking off his other boot. He looked down at his own feet, flat and skrawny with stretched boney toes, then across to Yondu's, well shaped with seemingly manicured thick nails, growing out to a point. The toes danced as if revelling from the attention and he suddenly remembered he was being watched.

"Put 'em up," Yondu barked enthusiastically. Kraglin reluctantly obliged, following Yondu's lead as feet met heel to heel. Yondu's were indeed bigger, in length and width. They repeated with the other under his lead, this time Yondu's big toe stoked the sensitive inner longitudinal arch as they rose to meet, Kraglin felt his hackles twitch.

He returned to Yondu's face, his tongue was once again propped between his teeth, and this time he caught a glimpse of something in his eyes, a glow reminiscent of that fire he was longing to see again.

"You ever wrestled?" Yondu pitched.

Kraglin had partaken in a few bare knucked brawls in the past, but even for his kind he was considered rangy and found his fighting style awkward. From what he'd seen of Yondu he was spry and nimble. He moved with the grace of a feline, hit hard and could probably turn him in to an A-Chiltarian pretzel.

"um, well...."

The answer came too late. Yondu threaded his toes between Kraglin's and jerked, knocking him flying off balance. He caught the flailing mass of indigo fur firmly by the shoulders, keeping their toes still firmly locked together. Kraglin tried to wrestle them free but nails dug in deeper. He tried shaking, no dice. 

The hands at his shoulders tightened as he looked for an explanation, "What the heck?." A mix of adrenaline and vexation hit him as he spat the words out. Yondu merely burst into a toothy grin and snickered. His eyes narrowed as he leaned in to Kraglin's ear, "First to submit loses."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, congrats on making it this far! :3


	3. A lesson in... Courting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the final segment of the short fic is finally done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: violence and arousal incoming

A lump caught in Kraglin's throat at the sound of the challenge, he wasn't prepared for a fight.

Suddenly a leg whip saw his own fly out in front of him as his face slammed into Yondu's shoulder, he gasped from the force, unsure of how to react. Was he expected to give it his all? Or was this a test to prove submission to his new captain?

A slight tremble came over him as he hesitated, before placing his hands at his captain's hips, watching the swell and fall of Yondu's chest, until a hand grabbed at his scruff wrenching him away.

"You soft?" Yondu scowled.

Truth was it'd actually stirred something towards the opposite, but this didn't seem the time to bring up mention of awkward semis when he was facing down a potential ass kicking. He steeled himself instead, huffing, and pushed out, trying to pull his foot back under himself as he struck out at Yondu's next attempted grasp.

Things stepped up a gear as Yondu made for a counter, striking a chop at Kraglin's neck, he wheeled off to the side, spinning Kraglin into the side of the chair. His laugh came tauntingly as Kraglin bit in to stale old leather before wiping away a line of spittle and retaliating with a half-assed lunge. 

His leg bowed painfully as he caught Yondu's torso, feeling nails digging ever deeper into his foot as he pushed them towards the opposite seat. More nails struck at the back of his head and he felt his hand clench to a fist, rising up to connect with a cheek before being flung towards the floor.

He fell to his elbows, hip jolting in agony as Yondu yanked back. The mocking laugh came again, this time with a primal growl in it's undertone. Rolling over he took in the sight, the puffed out chest, flexed arms, lowered head with teeth bared, eyes screaming for a challenge. 

He lay stunned, fighting to keep a straight face as he felt his arousal grow once more. Yondu continued to stare through deepening breaths, before finally offering a hand. Kraglin accepted and was hoisted back to his free foot in a shambolic manner, hoping for a reprieve. 

It didn't come. Instead he was grabbed at the wrists, hands forced down between them as Yondu pressed his own hips into them. He'd grown, swelling pressed against leather, rubbing over knuckles and Kraglin in turn attempted to get close, blocked by the cup of his own hands.

A small whimper escaped as Yondu pressed his nose to his neck, inhaling through fur as he ran his face from collar to chin before settling under his ear. A few deep breaths as Kraglin absorbed the moment before teeth sunk in and his hands thrust back into his own groin.

The surprise met with startled outrage as Kraglin yelled frustratedly though the shock, sinking lower to retreat, "What, the actual fuck, do you think you're playing at?" Courtesy was quickly going out the hatch.

Yondu smirked cynically and tilted his head. "Thought you could do with a wake up call. You wrestle like a pussy, a dry one at that." 

The words stung as they came out and Kraglin tensed in offense. Yondu ran a finger under his chin and lifted his head, licking his nose toyingly as Kraglin fumed through gritted teeth, hackles slowly rising.

"I don't fuck with pussies," he then whispered.

That was it. Kraglin would prove him and his shitty attitude wrong. He'd show him he could fight. 

Lashing out, he landed a hit at Yondu's shoulder whilst reaching to grab him in a headlock, a return blow caught him under the ribs promptly followed by a tackle that sent both flying to the floor. 

Pain still radiatied from his hip but he fought though, grabbing at Yondu, trying desperately to free his captive foot. He could feel his weight pressing down upon him, laughter reverberating through his chest, egging him on. 

They scuffled, Yondu deflecting move after move, countering with elbows and swats, amusing himself with Kraglin's struggle, until the last straw finally broke. A swift hook landed as Kraglin threw himself up growling, putting all his strength behind it. Yondu was dubiously knocked down and his grip finally released before coming at him again. 

Kraglin rolled to avoid the advance, throwing out an elbow of his own, connecting with his face, before finding himself wedged against a seat. A hand clawed at his ankle, dragging him back. He raised his leg and struck out again, striking square on his nose with a crunch. 

A trickle of blood fell, but Yondu continued, drawing him closer and slowly rising to his feet, a look of fire in his eyes. 

Kraglin saw his chance, darting up he threw himself into Yondu's gut as his leg whipped round and they landed on his back with a heavy thud. He climbed on to Yondu's chest, gripping a hand around his throat and holding a fist above his head. 

He could feel the pulse in his neck flowing through his fingertips as he held himself heaving, staring deep into his eyes as they locked. Blood continued to stream and Kraglin shifted his gaze to watch it contour his cheeks. 

A soft, almost hysterical chuckle followed as Yondu tapped the floor and Kraglin promptly dropped his fist, cautiously still holding his throat, relaxing just enough to let him move.

A beaming grin then spread across his features as he lifted his head, nuzzling in to Kraglin's grip, letting out what could easily be mistaken for a purr. "Now tell me you want me!'" he goaded.

Kraglin turned to jelly. "I want you!" he spluttered through baited breath as Yondu's chest rose between his legs. He felt his body soften as his hands then stroked up to his thighs, gently kneading away. 

He moved his own hand to caress Yondu's blood streaked cheek and traced a thumb through the flow as he tilted towards the touch. Kraglin wondered to himself why everything had to be volatile and brutal before any trace of real emotion flickered and sighed to himself. 

For a while neither moved, as if the moment would shatter and reality take over once more, but both knew it wouldn't last forever. Eventually Yondu tensed and Kraglin crawled off of his chest, quickly savouring the last feel of his captain beneath him. 

He propped himself back against a chair and exhaled in despair as Yondu sat up, scowl returning to his face once more. He then glanced across to him and scoffed, wiping the trail of blood with the back of his hand, "I hardly call that wrestling, but, whatever." He shrugged before getting to his feet and storming off.

Kraglin thumped the back of his head in to the seat and pawed at his face... Gods this guy was hecking frustrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I commend you for persevering to the end!  
> Cookies for your time XD


End file.
